


Be the light to my fire

by exocherrios



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Fluff, Fantasy, Fire, Firelight, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Red Force (EXO), Time Travel, light - Freeform, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exocherrios/pseuds/exocherrios
Summary: The god of fire happens to meet his soulmate and grew a beautiful relation with him within a short span. An ethereal angel he is. Chanyeol is whipped for the petite blonde, the human form of light. But he's gone before he could cherish those bittersweet moments.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Challenge #12 — EXO's Universe





	Be the light to my fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers! This mini fic is a work for Tiny Sparks 12th Challenge - EXOverse! The story is slightly based on the red force concept, Baekhyun as light and Chanyeol as fire, with a minor twist based on a certain music video, you'll get to know as you read the story. I hope you'll enjoy it.

He watches the small needle of the watch ticks by, flashing back the bittersweet memories of his lover. The perfection in prongs, gold, and glass, such a small antique, but he believed it could change everything.

A month ago, Chanyeol visited a certain coffee shop, a nice one, he figured. But what comes after was something he never expected. God of fire, he is. He doesn’t have to do all these.

But he did because he was asked to meet him. To protect the only light in his life. The aromatic dream of the coffee shop, the mild cologne of his body when he hugs him tightly, made him feel _‘home’._

His cute chuckles after the fire god compliment him, the blushing smile when he touches, and the warmth when he kisses him softly, every day. Everything felt like a dream.

He misses him now. He’s gone. The beautiful love he wished to cherish for a lifetime ended within a month. What hurts him more is he witnessed the accident himself and held his lifeless body in his arms.

“Do you have to go?” The petite blonde asked as he held his lover’s hand gently. His eyes were glassy and his lips part in anguish. It’s only been two weeks since they became official, but the love that grew within was inexplicable.

“I’m sorry, angel. Wish I could stay, but it’s an important work. I promise I’ll be back in a week.” Chanyeol’s huge hand caressed his cheeks delicately, tracing the corner of his lips.

Baekhyun knew what awaits him, so he pressed his lips onto his lovers’, pulling his head closer in the process. He’s obsessed. A kind of obsession that he couldn’t get his image off of his mind.

“Chanyeol?” His lips were glossy and tempting to Chanyeol that he claimed it again. In that kiss was the sweetness of passion, a million loving thoughts condensed into one. He kissed him as if the world _ends._

He came out of nowhere, treated him sweetly like no one did, transcends the feeling into love, a beautiful relationship cherished for 2 weeks and then, he left for work, leaving him alone and miserable.

The moment he left, Baekhyun knew something was wrong from the start. His life wasn’t pleasant before, but everything went fine after he met him. He believed Chanyeol was the one to change his life, and he knew he was his soulmate. But he never thought, he can’t stay alive if he isn’t beside him.

That’s when he realized the entire existence of himself is nothing without the God of fire. He felt weak and dreary, out of energy, so he stopped working after he left. He survived without him for years, but once he fell in love with the fire god, he realized his power will drain without him.

As Chanyeol is completely unaware of this, he was horrified to see his lover lying in front of his coffee shop, on the verge of death. His powers drained out as well. All he could do was watch him die in his arms.

The god of fire has to veil and live as a normal human. A watchmaker like him knew the enigmas and the ways to bring back those beautiful lost memories. The brokenhearted fire god used all his powers to travel back in time so he can save his beloved.

Fortunately, it worked, as he is now taken back to the bookshop he first saw him, but he isn’t there. The picture of him on his phone disappears when he tries to locate him in every corner of the city.

He rushes back to the lighthouse where the first time he realized him as _his_ soulmate, but he isn't there too. He searches him in every place he saw him, but everything seems different now.

It’s suspicious how he didn’t experience the same like the previous time. It was half-past 8. Suddenly the sky pours out, and like fate, he rushes inside the coffee shop, welcomed by a familiar ambiance of warmth.

He checks the watch, and he knew it’s the closing time. He sat on a couch beside the window. It’s raining heavily, and a cup of latte could make him warm. A smile frames his lips, and just like how he wished, the shop owner stops by his panel.

His eyes met his gaze. Those ever so beautiful eyes were sparkling without any source. He felt the _light_ is back.

His only angel is so _beautiful_ now.

He examines his features, as the smaller waits for the customer before him to say something. The fire god is stunned to see his lover back, _alive_.

“Sir? It’s almost our closing time and you are our last customer, so can you place your orders quickly?” Chanyeol is shaken up from his dreamy thoughts, and nods.

“Two lattes.” Baekhyun smiles, his eyes are in crescents, which the giant male adores.

“I’ll be back soon, sir!” The blonde male walks back to the counter and returns with a tray of two lattes, the smoke floating as he places it in front of him. He wonders why the stranger ordered two while he was the only customer. “Enjoy your latte, sir!”

He’s on a verge of moving back to the counter, but a voice stops him. “This is for you.” He froze in his spot. He finally notices the man’s features. A stranger, huge and taller than him, and handsome too. But something about those pleading eyes calms his heart.

“Can you accompany me?” The stranger felt safe to him. He never trusts people so easily, but this handsome man made him feel ease and he prepared himself to see the awaiting future.

Pushing off every thought, the blonde male nods as he sits beside the man, and enjoys the latte while introducing himself to his very last customer. At that moment, Chanyeol promises himself to stay beside his soulmate, _forever._

He's the only _light_ in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, kind apologies if it didn't reach your expectation. This story is inspired by the Music Video : Promises by Luhan. It's such a lovely song, I request you all to listen to this song if you haven't yet. Once again, thank you <3


End file.
